Un simple interrogatoire au pays des Divins
by Skye084
Summary: Lorsqu'il faut tout reconstruire, lorsqu'il faut tout remanier, tout réorganiser, le travaille reprend. Hannah Rushman, ancien Agent eight du SHIELD a apris ça à ses dépends. Après le scandale "HYDRA" elle reprend du service pour Coulson. Interroger Loki, Dieu du Mal, du mensonge et de la duperie? Facile. Mais le temps et la rédemption change bien des choses.
1. L'étincelle

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, l'univers, les décors, les trucs en tout genre sont à MARVEL. Sauf le personnge d'Hannah et l'intrigue.

**Auteur:** Skye084

**Titre: **Un simple interrogatoire au pays des Divins.

**Titre chapitre: **L'étincelle

J'espère que vous serez indulgente avec moi c'est ma première fic sur ce univers que j'affectionne particlièrement. Sur ce bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Il était bien minuit passé de déjà plusieurs heures. Assise, sur son sofa blanc aux motifs floraux plutôt épuré, elle regardait le plafond. Ses yeux elle ne voulait pas les fermer. Depuis longtemps, elle avait peur. Depuis New York, depuis toute cette destruction engendré par un Dieu en colère et viscéralement jaloux de son frère, correction de son demi-frère se dit-elle, par un simple caprice d'enfant pourri gâté divin. Elle s'est toujours juré que si un jour elle rencontrais cet être abjecte elle lui enverrai une bonne droite pour égratigner son joli petit minois. Bien sur cela fessait à présent trois ans que ces événements avaient pris fin, cependant ce fut depuis ce jour que la peur ne la quittais plus. Elle, agent du SHIELD, voilà que pour l'Agent eight son monde s'écroulait de nouveau, la seule chose à laquelle elle croyait encore venait de rendre l'âme. Le SHIELD, n'était enfin de compte qu'une mascarade, pourris depuis la racine par HYDRA. Cela faisait, bientôt trois mois qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, qu'on l'avait mis à pied par manque d'organisation et de structure. Nick Fury, l'ancien directeur avait prévenu ses agents, l'organisation mettrait du temps à se rebâtir, il l'avait averti qu'il remettait les clés d'un nouvel espoir à l'Agent Coulson, pour rebâtir à même la terre dans un monde toujours plus dangereux un avenir meilleurs pour les menaces éventuelles frôlant de près le commun des mortelles. Evidemment, elle savait que les Avengers étaient toujours là, qu'ils suivent des ordres de Fury ou d'une organisation quelconque s'apparentant à une structure employant des super-héros dans le plus grand des (super)secret. Ils seront toujours présent pour défendre, pour protéger, pour venger n'importe quel innocent des Etats-Unis, du Monde entier, et cela contre toute sorte d'envahisseurs. Elle savait, également qu'avec une intelligence comme la sienne, un CV étoffé et des aptitudes physiques aussi aguerries, elle pouvait pourvoir à n'importe quel poste, CIA, NSA, FBI, Stark Industries, elle pouvait tous décrocher. Mais elle se disait que pour le moment, Fury et les autres avait encore besoin d'elle. En effet, elle était encore fière d'avoir servis aux côtés des vengeurs, et d'être toujours apprécié par ses qualités par Nick. Même si celui ci avait refusé de la mettre sur la mission de Rogers, il l'avait tout de même mis comme l'agent Romanoff (qui elle avait été de la mission, le souligna-t-elle dans son esprit) dans la confidence d'une éventuelle faille de leur système. Et il s'est avéré que reste aux côtés de Hill avait été de bonne augure. Captain avait encore une fois de plus sauvé la population de dictateurs mégalomane. Même si dévoiler tous les petits secrets de tout le monde sur le net avait son prix à payer.

Elle se redressa, lasse de tant penser. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision pour avoir un léger fond sonore et se sentir moins seule dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn, d'ailleurs en y repensant elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que cette partie de son quartier n'est pas était touché trois ans au paravent par l'attaque des foutus extraterrestres de tête de bouc, comme l'appelait Tony. Alors, elle s'endormie ainsi.

Son sommeil ne fut pas très agitait, elle se leva, ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième. Elle marcha pris une pomme, croqua à pleine dents dedans et regarda les messages sur son cellulaires. Rien. Elle jeta alors le trognon de pomme sous la poubelle de son évier et alla prendre une douche. En sortant elle mis son peignoir, et son téléphone sonna.

Elle ouvrit le clapé de son portable:

"Miss Rushman, vous remontez en selle".Elle reconnu la voix de l'agent Culson, et un franc sourire se dessina sur lèvres.

"Quand et où?" Une pointe d'exitation était perceptible dans sa voix.

"Rendez-vous au Nouveau Mexique, un chauffeur vous attend dans deux heures en bas de votre immeuble, plus de détails en temps voulu, à bientôt Miss".

"...tôt". Il lui avait raccroché au nez.

"Typique de Coulson ça! Bien bien bien... Mon sac!"

Elle fila directement dans sa chambre, s'habilla, et lorsqu'elle regarda dans le miroir elle ne vit plus la jeune femme sans grand intérêt qu'elle voyait depuis trois mois, mais une personne qui avait du pain sur la planche. Elle pris trois, quatre t-shirts, des pantalons cargos, un jeans, et les enfouie dans sa valise. Elle mis ses bottines, une veste, et entama de coiffer ses cheveux en chignon sur le chemin de salle de bain. En se voyant dans le miroir pour une seconde fois elle remarqua qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une secrétaire qu'à un agent fermement entrainé. En effet, elle était vêtue d'un jeans noir, d'une chemise blanche légèrement décolletée rentrée dans son bas attaché d'une ceinture du même cuir marron foncé que ses bottines et d'une veste de tailleurs en viscose sérrée bleue marine. Son chignon fini, elle prit son portable, sa valise, son sac, les déposa à l'entrée et s'assura que tout était en ordre dans son appartement. Une heure plus tard elle monta dans la voiture avec chauffeur et décolla peu après dans un avion privée pour le Nouveu Mexique.

Le vol ne fut pas très arriva et un agent l'a mis illico dans le bain.

-Votre carte, il regardait le nom inscrit, ...Agent Rushman, votre arme et bonne rentrée!

Tout ça accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. Tiens plutôt mignon celui là, mais bon c'est pas trop mon truc les latinos désolé! Arrivais dans le bureau de Coulson, je m'assis.

-Agent eight, voyons voir le dossier... Assigné à la garde rapprochée de Mlle Foster.

-Une garde rapprochée pour?

-Elle part sur Asgard avec Thor.

-Je vais sur Asgard? Et Thor ne peut pas la protéger? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est un Dieu et moi j'ai juste mon fligue et deux trois enchaînement de combats rapprochés. Mais n'allez pas croire que je me sous estime!

-Je ne pense rien de tout ça ne vous en fait pas. Dit-il accompagné d'un petit sourire. Je voudrais que lorsque vous serez sur Asgard, vous interrogiez l'un de leur prisonnier. Nous avons l'accord de Thor bien sur, puisque que c'est lui le tout puissant maintenant là haut.

-Oui, j'ai entendu les nouvelles après le dossier de l'éther en Angleterre, Odin serai mort et Loki aurait voulu prendre sa place ou quelques choses dans ce genre là. Heureusement, ce fou furieux psychopathe ne l'a pas prise.

-Justement c'est de lui dont il est question. C'est lui que vous allez intérroger. Bien, je vous donne les dossiers et vous les étudierez plus tard. Je vous accompagne voir Jane et Thor

.-Bien monsieur.

A arpenter les couloirs, je voyais déjà que l'organisation n'avait rien d'égale. Cela dit, la déco ce n'était pas franchement leur truc ici, il n'y avait pas de doute. Dehors, sur la piste d'atterrissage, monsieur muscle et son joujou miu-miu était là.

-Alors, bien là-haut?

-Hannah! Cela faisait une bout de temps que je ne vous avez pas vu! Et oui tout est bien comme vous pourrez le constater.

-Vous vous êtes laissé pousser les cheveux, non? A moins que se soit votre barbe?

-Je ne vois pas de réel différence chez moi. Il arqua son sourcils puis continua. Comment va ma jeune amie?

-Jeune? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis jeune, c'est vous qui êtes vieux. Sinon, je vais bien, et j'ai un voyage aux pays des Dieux tout frais payé alors, ça roule! D'ailleurs à trois on va pas être trop lourd?

-Votre remarque est plutôt excate, ma foi. Mais je vous rappelle Miss que le Destructeur à pris le pont arc en ciel, et qu'il était disons plus volumineux que nous trois. Heimdall sera ravi d'avoir une nouvelle âme Midgardienne sur qui veiller de surcroît!

-Et bien ça promets d'être vraiment chouette, cette mission! Et est-ce vrai qu'il y a des pommes d'ors et des super chûtes d'eau dans votre pays?

-Miss voyons n'oubliez qu'elle est votre priorité durant cette assignation... Coulson l'a repris d'un ton lasse et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, histoire de dire, "la jeune tête brûlée est de retour".

-Ne vous en faite pas, fils de could, elle travaillera, j'y veillera. Thor lui tapota (ce qui pourrait paraître sympathique) son épaule même si Phil fit au moins deux pas en avant sous l'intensité de la force du Dieu du tonnerre.

La voiture sombre de Jane arriva enfin, pour la sauver de ce mauvais pas. Et descendit et les deux agents, les gorilles... auprès d'elle s'affrétaient à sortir ses affaires du véhicule. Elle avait avec elle d'immense valise, surement des trucs hyper scientifique, enfin de compte je me demande si Thor ne devra pas faire deux ou trois avait l'air ravie d'être là, et à la vue de Thor ses yeux se mirent à briller de plus belle. Leur retrouvaille était... Comment dire: touchante. Nous nous accordons un bref salut et sourire.

-Bien, cher fils de Coul, il est temps pour mes amies et moi de voyager vers Asgard. Je vous souhaite bonne continuation, et le secret de votre résurrection sera bien gardé. Il ajouta un petit clin d'œil à la fin de la phrase. Coulson fin un signe de tête et recula en arrière.

Tiens j'avais oublié ce détails. Oui, l'Agent Coulson avait été "tué" par Loki, sa mort d'après Fury à l'époque était bénéfique. Et je dois dire que les vacances de Coulson à Tahiti lui on plutôt bien réussi. Thor me fit signe à moi et à Jane à qui je n'avais dit encore aucun mot de nous rapprocher de lui et de son marteau magique.

-Heimdall... HEIMDALL, mon frère ouvre le chemin! Thor criait le nom du gardien du Bifröst et alors des arcs de couleurs jaillie du sol.

Jane me donna un petit coup sous le menton pour fermer ma bouche qui s'était ouverte par mégarde. Alors, nous fûmes aspirés par le vortex, et rejetés dans un puissant vacarme de l'autre côté, à Asgard.

Heimdall trônait sur un globe géant au milieu de la pièce de couleur d'orée. De nombreux filés de couleur traversaient l'intégralité de l'abitacle et s'immisçaient par tous les côtés. Heimdall remis sa longue épée dans son socle, le globe géant et scella le pont arc en ciel. Je tournais la tête vers ce qui semblait être la porte du Asbru où le cadre était un cadran en demi cercle orné de constallations.

-Je ne m'en lacerais jamais, on recommencera hein? Thor! Jane avait l'air euphorique, moi j'étais disons secouée.

-Thor, Jane Foster, Hannah Rushman. Heimdall nous fit un élégant signe de tête et se remit en position, droit, pour sombrer dans un sommeil léger et observer la galaxie, de ses yeux d'or étincelants.

-Nous allons directement au palais, des cheveaux nous attendent pour la traversée du pont. La voix de Thor, résonnait comme un grondement, on sentait qu'il avait surement beaucoup de travaille.

Jane m'attrapa le bras et me glissa à l'oreille "il est toujours stressé quand il arrive". J'hocha la tête. Lorsque nous fumes arrivée toutes deux aux portes du palais, quatre gardes nous guidâmes vers nos appartement. Le mien était spatiaux, et donnait sur un balcon lumineux. Bon je n'étais pas en vacances mais en mission. Cependant, je m'avança sur le balcon et me dis que l'interrogatoire du prisonnier ne commencera que demain. Le paysage que j'observais été digne des plus grands Edda. Le domaine des Ases etait d'une immensité et d'un splendide sans pareil. Au centre se trouvait la Halle de Svafnir si haute qu'aucun homme ne pouvait en voir la toiture qui était couverte de boucliers d'or, à ce qu'il paraît. Au dessus d'une des portes de l'enceinte se trouvait la tour de guet dans laquelle se situait le trône de Thor ce qui lui permetait de tout voir dans tous les mondes. Le chemin arc-en-ciel qui permetait de relier le palais à la Terre et la rivière impétueuse, Ifing, séparant la terre des Géants de l'Asgard étaient bien visible de mon balcon, et concernant mon emplacement dans la cité je ne puis dire où je me trouvais exactement. Je ne pouvais pas dire non plus où se trouvaient les cellules, mais je verrai ça demain. Jane m'avait dit sur le chemin, que le "festin" comme ils l'appelaient allai être servi à la tombée de la nuit et que le retour de Thor allai faire de ce repas, un moment très "festif et exagéré", je n'employais que les mots de Jane mais pour moi je sentais que ces paroles n'aillaient pas être assez forte pour décrire ce moment entre moi et les Asgardiens. Bon, je du avouer que pour une mission du top secrète j'avais vu plus dangereux et j'étais bien contente que Coulson met mis sur cette affaire.

Le dossier que je pris dans mon sac n'avait rien de très éloquent, et je n'étais que de 5ème affiliation. Ce n'était qu'une bride d'informations peu concluante, beaucoup de mots étaient rayés à l'aide d'un marqueur noir, on ne lisait que des "et", ".", "avec". Bon le nom du dossier était "Interrogatoire de Loki" mais une inscription "Inutilisable pour cause de faille dans l'intégralité des dossiers: cause Infection HYDRA" était marquée d'un tampon rouge encadré. En gros je me tapais le sale boulot de le réinterroger. Je pris l'enveloppe décachetée et en regardant à l'intérieur sortit un post-it signé_ P.C_, Phil bien sur.

"_Je pense que tu sera très bien te débrouiller. Je t'ai choisi car tu n'as jamais rien eu à cacher pour quiconque. Tu sera parfaite pour l'interrogatoire, toi et ton franc-parler. Tes talents d'étude psychologique t'aiderons sûrement. Officilement cette mission est une garde rapprochée. P.C_"

Je dois dire que j'étais étonnée qu'il n'est pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Des coups résonna sur la porte. A peine ai-je pu dire oui, que les immense portes s'ouvrirent et un garde apparu.

-Dame Hanah Rushman, je vous pris de nous suivre. En me levant, il me fit signe de sa main de passer devant lui. Je passa devant plusieurs portes, les couloirs abritaient des colonnes pour soutenir la structure de l'habitacle. Puis nous avons descendu l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle.

Le repas se passa très joyeusement, les "encore" après les verres se brisant au sol s'entendaient par dizaine. Et le brouhaha permanent ne m'était plus très habituel et difficile à réaprivoiser. Jane était dehors avec Thor et je ne voulu pas les déranger. Après avoir bien festoyé, je remontai dans ma chambre, me changea et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le soleil enlumina son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva et les bruits de la cours la réveillait peu à peu.

Une douche, mon dossier, et j'y vais. Enfin d'abord aller voir Thor, demander une salle en dehors de sa cellule ci cela est permit, en fait non je ne pense pas, juste voir Thor puis rentre dans sa cellule rester calme et poser des questions. Attendre les réponses. Notifier les réponses sur papier. Partir. Ne pas faire de réflexions idiotes qui pourrai réveler une faille qu'il pourrait utiliser pour me déstabiliser. Natasha m'a dit qu'il était "plutôt dur en affaire et très, fourbe".

Arrivée devant la cellule, le teint d'Hannah se blanchit. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son sang froid. Elle regarda Thor.

-Je suis en sécurité pas vrai? dit-elle la gorge nouée. Hannah ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, enfin d'aussi prés, elle avait seulement aidé Rodgers.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Dame Hannah, vous aurez sans doute du mal à le faire parler, il est disons livide depuis quelques temps.

-Je vois ça. Elle disait ça d'une moue surprise. Loki était recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé au mur du fond de sa cellule.

-Je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle. Elle lui assigna un signe de tête et le garde la fit entrer dans la prison hautement sophistiqué.

Loki n'avait plus rien d'arrogant, comme si tous ses plans qui avaient échoués, lui avait fait perdre pieds. Son monde c'était sûrement écroulé. Il se leva en titubant, en essayant de garder une certaine présetence qu'il avait perdu depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, noir de jais, ils tombaient au niveau de ses épaules, quelques mèches lui tombaient également sur son visage. On pouvait deviner ses yeux verts, baissés vers le sol, leur lueur semblait éteinte. Il n'avait pas les yeux vide, ça non, il avait les yeux emplis de colère. Ce qui ne brillait dans ses yeux c'était cette étincelle de folie.

Hannah avança d'un pas sûre. Avant qu'elle n'est fait la moitié de la distance qui la séparait du Dieu déchu. Elle perçut un son.

-Non... N'avançait plus. La voix brisée, enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps atteignit les oreilles d'Hannah. Son cœur à ce même instant se serra.

-Je...Je, je veux simplement vous parler. Elle s'éclaira la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

-Je sais, misérable midgardienne. Ses paroles sonnaient comme fausses, elle savait à son allure que ce n'était que pour se donner une certaine contenance.


	2. Le bloc-notes de l'indignation

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, l'univers, les décors, les trucs en tout genre sont à MARVEL. Sauf le personnage d'Hannah et l'intrigue.

**Auteur:** Skye084

**Titre:** Un simple interrogatoire au pays des Divins.

**Titre chapitre:** Le bloc-notes de l'indignation

* * *

Demlone: La suite ;) en espérant que ça te plaise.

* * *

**Ps:** Je publie au fur et à mesure de mon avancé, donc je posterai des chapitres (courts ou longs ça dépend de mon enthousiasme, mais toujours de qualité!) tous les jours, ou maximum tous les deux jours. Et désolé si je fais des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou des trucs dans ce genre là, je suis dyslexique et je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour me corriger, donc merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

_-Je sais, misérable midgardienne. Ses paroles sonnaient comme fausses, elle savait à son allure que ce n'était que pour se donner une certaine contenance._

-Je vais m'asseoir, là. Hannah ne prêta pas attention à la dernière remarque du Dieu. Puis elle désigna une chaise d'un bois brun foncé, presque noir.

Elle s'assis, ouvrit son bloc-notes et sons dossier. Lorsqu'elle prit son stylo bille le premier mot s'écrit de lui même, elle inscrivit sur la page "Loque". Elle détailla la pièce. La cellule était lumineuse, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur Terre. Il y avait sur la droite une méridienne de velours vert émeraude, juxtaposée à cette méridienne il y avait une tablette encombrée de livres à la côte épaisse, tissée et ancienne. Elle était assise à une petite table ronde du même bois que la chaise sur laquelle elle trônait, à vrai dire tout était du même bois que la chaise. A gauche dans le fond se trouvait un miroir brisé en mille et un morceaux, le chassie était d'or et finement décoré. L'ambiance que reflétait cet enclos à Dieu bien friqué était neutre. Elle se demanda si elle devait faire état de la qualité de confort à la quelle le prisonnier était exposé, puis elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas assez d'informations elle pourrai étoffer son rapport avec. Elle reposa ses yeux sur Loki, qui demeurait debout. Il était habillait d'un bas noir et d'une chemise verte de coton, de même vert que celui de ses yeux, un vert sombre. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien pour discerner une émotion, quel qu'elle puisse être, mais elle ne vit encore que de la colère.

-Que voulez-vous? Le ton de sa voix se voulait dure et instante.

-M'entretenir avec vous, vous posez des questions, une sorte d'interrogatoire qui retrace vos actions depuis votre exile d'Asgard. Chaque mot de sa phrase était détaché, et elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi virulente de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi! Pourquoi voulez-vous me refaire vivre ma chute?! Mon déshonneur! A vous! Petite vermine! Les cris de Loki tonnèrent. Hannah du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri d'horreur et ne pas sursauter.

-Je ne ... Vous veux aucun mal. Je... Simplement, heum...Discuter, avec ...Vous. L'agent durement entraînait aux situations de stresse perdit ses moyens.

Loki fermait les yeux, et eu une rictus de profond dégoût. Et resta ainsi, emmuré dans un silence qu'Hannah n'osait pas franchir. A vrai dire elle ne pouvait plus bouger, enfin n'osait plus bouger. Sa respiration était profonde et plutôt lente à son grand étonnement, cela signifiait qu'elle contrôlait encore une partie d'elle-même. Bon, sa main qui tenait son stylo tremblait légèrement, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui le remarquait.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça aller être si dur, dit-elle à voix basse, dans un petit murmure.

Elle regarda Loki, se leva, alla en sa direction, se posta devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua le souffle chaud qu'il percevait sur son visage. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je ne partirais pas d'ici, je viendrais vous voir tant qu'il le faudra, tous les jours et autant que nécessaire, et je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponses à mes questions. Alors, plus vite cela serra terminé plus vite je m'en irai et plus vite vous pourrez retourner à votre léthargie. Elle se surpris elle même d'avoir fini toute sa tirade et d'avoir était ferme. Elle fut également surpris que Loki ne l'interrompit pas.

-Léthargie? Loki arqua ses sourcils. Voilà le premier signe de vie! J'appelle cela, humaine, de la réflexion. Il n'y avait pas une seule pointe de moquerie dans ses propos, ils étaient disons, neutre, à la grande stupéfaction d'Hannah.

-Bien, pouvons-nous commencer? Puisque vous avez l'air d'être en accord avec ma proposition.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour moi, plus vite cela sera fait plus vite vous partirai comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, et je ne verrai plus votre face de... Son dernier mot fut si bas qu'il était imperceptible. Mais ça, Hannah s'en fichait bien puisque il s'était décidé à parler.

Ils prirent place autour de la table.

-Devons nous avoir peur de Thanos?

Loki pour simple réponse, rit, d'un rire à la fois forcé et dément.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Comment avez vous pris contacte avec lui? Hannah prenait soigneusement des notes des moindres faits et gestes de Loki à présent.

-Lorsque je divaguait dans la galaxie. Les expressions de Loki se voulaient toujours narquoises.

-Pourriez-vous être plus précis?

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de me parler avec autant de condescendance? Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je veux une réponse. Sa voix s'était considérablement affirmée et Loki le remarqua.

-Bien soit, et entre nous, vous êtes un excellent divertissement au final. Un rire lui échappa. Durant mon exile, j'ai vu de nombreux mondes, des mondes dont tout le monde, Asgardiens, Humains, il fit une grimace à ce mot, ignoraient l'existence. Un jour, je suis arrivé sur le Monde des Chitauri, ce monde était sous le joug de Thanos, il me fit une excellente... Proposition que je n'aurai pas pu refuser.

-Qu'elle était cette proposition? Dit-elle dans la foulé. Hannah était très intrigué, elle ne pouvait pas démentir qu'il avait attisé sa curiosité.

-Mes plans ont malencontreusement tous échoués, cela ne vaut pas la peine que vous les appreniez.

-De toutes façons j'ai une chance sur, un milliard que vous me disiez la variété n'est ce pas?

-Futée, la petite vermine.

-Je suis autant une vermine que vous êtes un Dieu.

-Je ne voulais pas Midgard.

-Pardon? Hannah fut surprise.

-Dois-je réellement me répéter? Son poing cogna sur la table. Mais Hannah n'en fut pas déstabilisée. Elle fit juste un signe de tête positif.

-Je ne voulais pas Midgard. Je voulais Asgard. Pourquoi aurai-je voulu d'une planète que les Chitauri aurai mis en pièce si votre bande de, Comment l'Homme de Fer l'avait-elle appelé? Ah oui! Votre bande vengeurs ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Je ne voulais pas gouverner votre Terre. Je m'en fichais. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. J'ai seulement accepté de me faire battre, votre "Hulk" n'y a pas était de main morte d'ailleurs. Je voulais perdre la bataille de votre "New York", pour être ramené sur Asgard. Je n'ai jamais été préoccupé par la Terre. Je voulais juste pouvoir rentrer à Asgard, à l'endroit que je veux conquérir. Tout ceci faisait partir de mon plan. Sa voix était totalement monocorde.

-Vous nous avez laisser croire que nous avions gagné? Hannah avait l'impression de s'être pris une porte vitrée parfaitement nettoyée qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir dans l'embrasure d'une porte de jardin.

-Quoi de mieux que de battre ses ennemies et de les laisser croire qu'ils ont gagné. Un sourire trop grand et victorieux lui piquait le visage.

-Pourquoi avoir trahi Thanos de cette manière? L'ancien Agent eight était totalement indignée pour les révélations que lui apprenait Loki.

-A mon gout répugnante humaine, j'en ai dit bien assez pour que votre petite cervelle mal développée se torture en se posant multiples questions inutiles, beaucoup trop poussées pour tomber dans le vrai. Hannah le regarda, la rage dans les yeux et le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

Hannah poussa la chaise en arrière, pris ses affaires, se leva, appela le garde et sortit sans un regard pour l'Asgardien. Au niveau de l'escalier, elle se retourna et pu lire sur les lèvres de Loki "Au plaisirs", ses mots furent finement articulé. Hannah frissonna.


	3. Les faux-semblants

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, l'univers, les décors, les trucs en tout genre sont à MARVEL. Sauf le personnage d'Hannah et l'intrigue.

**Auteur:** Skye084

**Titre:** Un simple interrogatoire au pays des Divins.

**Titre chapitre:** Les faux-semblants.

* * *

Elle marchait toujours dans le palais pour remonter la tour qui menait à sa suite. Elle regardait le sol. Elle se demandait comment un être humain, non un être "pensant", car après tout Loki n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'humain pouvait être aussi dénué d'émotions, de moral. Il avait était corrompu par l'envie, la haine, la jalousie. Et elle, elle ne comprenait pas. Et qui plus est il lui avait surement menti!

Quelque chose la heurta. Elle laissa tomber ses papiers à ses pieds. Hannah releva sa tête et vit Jane.

-Alors, ça va? Demanda Jane d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui, oui, oui et toi?! Elle fronça les sourcils, et se baissa pour ramasser d'un geste fébrile le dossier.

-T'es sûre que ça va? Elle était soucieuse.

-Je, ça va, il est juste, comment dire? Manipulateur... D'habitude j'arrive à me gérer et là j'avais la nette impression que je lui étais inférieur. Je sais que c'est idiot mais. Hannah se stoppa lorque Jane se baisse et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Je vois. Tu sais Thor m'a parlé de lui cette nuit, il dit qu'il est très apathique en ce moment. sans énergie, mou, indolent. Je sais que ce n'est pas pardonnable dans son cas, mais il a toujours était très fière de lui et se retrouver là, dans les cachots d'Asgard pour la deuxième fois ça le heurte.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas assistante sociale, ni psy! Hannah était vraiment a bout, et elle se souvient avoir dit ça à de nombreux ex, qui pensaient qu'elle pouvait endosser leur rôle de mère. Bon il faut dire qu'elle tombait toujours sur des psychopathe qui menaçait de se suicider à chaque fois qu'elle rompait avec eux. Euh... Je vais dans ma chambre et bonne journée Jane!

-Bonne journée! La petite-amie du Dieu du tonnerre fut très amusée par la dernière réplique d'Hannah.

* * *

Hannah ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était endormi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le crépuscule et les étoiles éclairaient faiblement le balcon. Personne ne l'avait dérangée pour venir dîner. Elle se leva, mis une cape et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, elle marcha en direction du balcon et posa ses mains sur la pierre de la barrière qui la séparait du vide. La pierre était humide et froide, la rosée c'était déjà déposée dessus. Sa cape avait de très beau reflet bordeaux à la lueur de lune. Elle se mit encore à divaguer sur Loki. Cette déité avait vraiment un pouvoir pour la mettre en rogne. Elle n'essaya même pas de se rendormir. Alors elle marcha, elle fit les cent pas dans son appartement, puis elle sortie. Les couloirs étaient vide et sans vie. Et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçu, elle se retrouva au niveau des prisons. Elle voulait faire demi-tour, elle aurai aimé faire demi-tour. Puis dans un élan de courage, elle descendit l'immense escalier qui menait à la prison de Loki. Sur le chemin alors que le bruit de pas n'étaient pas plus audible que ceux de sa respiration haletante, elle se dit que le Dieu devait dormir, c'est alors qu'un hurlement déchira ses tympans. Le cri était si fort que son cœur à elle rata un battement. Elle failli également loupe la dernière marche de l'escalier et tomber à terre comme la dernière des idiotes. C'était Loki qui hurlait si fort, il était en pleine crise de nerfs. L'agent envoyée par Coulson resta béa devant se scpectacle. Puis subitement il secca.

-Arrêtez de m'observer comme si j'étais un monstre de foire en cage. Il cracha sa phrase comme si un venin lui en démangeait la langue.

Hannah ne répondait pas. Elle fit signe à un des gardes de nuit de la faire entrer.

Elle s'assis sur la chaise et s'attabla comme la fois précédente.

-Ecoutez je veux comprendre. Hannah était sincère et directe.

-Vous êtes très têtue., ricana-t-il.

-Oui. Hannah souffla. Avez-vous dit la vérité sur vos plans?

-Oui, et sachez humaine que vous avez été la première à le savoir, puisque même mon frère ne déniait venir me voir pour me parler!

-Thor.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, gronda-t-il, je vous prie.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir dit, enfin je veux dire à moi particulièrement?

-Pour vous torturer, et je vois que cela a marché... Il avait un air émerveillé.

-Vous êtes cruel! Elle le pointa de son index, elle appelait ça "le doigt vengeur" mais elle même trouvait cela ridicule.

-Moi qui pensais que les animaux ne connaissaient pas la nation de cruauté. Les rictus de son visage se figèrent en sourire machiavélique.

-Vous devez savoir les "sale vermine d'humains apparanté à des animaux" que nous sommes nous vous haïssons autant que vous alors à quoi bon se lancer de pareils absurdités?!

-Cela me divertie. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'un homme dans votre société n'est qu'un chien en cage. Certains sont domptés. D'autres ne sont que des chiens enragés. Vous n'êtes pas épris de liberté, de savoir mais de pouvoir. Le pouvoir absolue de prendre la place du maître et de dompter, de dominer les indomptables. Mais cela n'est pas votre nature! Il bougonna sa dernière phrase. Hannah se sentit frémir. Vous avez peur n'est ce pas? Vos seules question sont individualistes alors que vous prôner la collectivité. Alors que de nombreux autres être existent dans notre univers infiniment immense. Des créatures plus désireuse de pouvoir se lèchent les babines en pensant aux humains! Suis-je ce que je veux? Ou seulement ce que je laisse paraître? Suis cachée derrière un masque? Ou suis je moi-même? Sa voix se voulait faussement aiguë pour laisser paraître une imitation. Tant de questions, pour peu de réponses. De possibilités. D'impossibilités. Votre misérable esprit se tourmente en souffrance pour espérer une réponse. Vous vous agenouillez devant votre destiné! Vous n'êtes rien!

-Vous voulez savoir! Vous m'exaspérez au plus au point! Nous sommes simplement celui que nous devon être. Et je ne parle pas du facteur destin qui n'existe pas! La destiné n'est qu'un croyance ou une utopie, ce n'est qu'une stupide foutaise. Pour nous protéger, pour nous dire que les erreurs, les fautes, les faux semblant ne sont pas commis par nous. Avec le destin, nous nous délestons d'un poids. Nous nous disons que cela était écrit à l'avance, que nous ne pouvions rien n'y changer, rien arrêter. Mais rien n'est écrit. Nous sommes, nous humains, ce que la vie, ses probabilités, ses valeurs à fait de nous. Nous sommes ce que nous construisons seconde après seconde, minutes après minute, heure après heure, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après moi et année après année. Nous sommes le reflet de nos actes, comme on me l'a toujours enseigné l'extraordinaire est dans nos actes et non dans notre façon d'être. Car se sont nos actes qui nous forgent, qui nous définissent! Tout le discours d'Hannah fut aboyé et Loki en eu mal aux oreilles.

Hannah avait les larmes aux yeux, Loki s'en aperçu mais ne pu sourire, il n'avait jamais vu une humaine, qui croyait si fort en ses convictions, qui pardonnait les erreurs humaines que son peuple commettait à chaque instant. Loki remarqua que les yeux chocolat de la jeune midgardienne brillaient; et que le bordeaux de sa cape faisait ressortir leur couleur.

-Vous savez, chère humaine meurtrie par le doute. Vous avez peur. La peur. Cette horreur insidieuse qui vous prend à la gorge et qui fini par vous étouffer. Votre peur vous mène par le bout du nez. Elle vous englue dans l'asservissement, et alors vous n'avez plus d'autre choix que de vous incliner à elle.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter les faux semblants? Maintenant que nous savons tous deux que nous nous détestons mutuellement. Hannah était exaspérée et espérait que le Dieu accepte sa trêve.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi humaine.

-Hannah.

-Humaine.

-Faux dieu misérable.

-Hannah alors... Loki du se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom.

-Merci, Loki.

Hannah était toujours assise sur la chaise et Loki se résigna à ce qu'elle reste là pour un bon moment encore. Elle n'était pas si répugnante pour une humaine, elle avait les traits fins et doux. Elle avait le port de tête fière, la mâchoire légèrement carrée, mais cela restait beau. Son nez était droit, ses pommettes étaient hautes et ses sourcils extrêmement bien dessiner. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques de plus. Et ses cheveux châtains foncés et ondulés étaient longs et tout aussi magnifiques. Loki du s'avouer que c'était une très belle créature humaine. Puis il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Hannah lui posa une question.

-Comment avez vous survécu durant votre exil? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Vous savez tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend simplement plus... Bizarre. Il haussa les épaules.

-Dois-je vraiment dans ce cas vous considérer comme fou? Les question se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hannah.

-Non, du moins considérez que je ne lui plus, et que nous avons une vraie conversation ce qui prouve que je ne suis pas si aliéné. Vous n'avez rien pour noter?

-Hein, hein. Non. C'est une simple discussion, vous savez entre personnes civilisés et saine d'esprit. Même si je doute de ce dernier point. Et pourquoi dois-je considérer que vous n'êtes plus "fou", d'ailleurs? Hannah fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts et Loki haussa encore une fois ses sourcils et retroussa son nez, prêt à parler.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de cela. Mais, j'admet que vous êtes assez insistante dans votre genre humai...Hannah. Après qu'Asgard m'est rejeté, je ne voulais que nuire au peuple qui m'incriminait de tout, qui m'avait menti sur mes origines. Je voulais au plus profond de moi, nuire à mon... Mon frère. Je suis toujours resté dans son ombre et Père ne voyait que lui. Lorsque je pris contacte avec Thanos et qu'il m'offrit de plus grand pouvoir que je ne possédais déjà, je voulais simplement rentrer chez moi. Et faire peur au Monde. Le détruite n'a jamais été mon but. J'ai été consumé par le Tesseract et influencé jusqu'à être endoctriné, je ne suis plus fou croyez moi. Je suis certes connu pour être le Dieu du mensonge, pour créer des fléaux, pour être manipulateur. Mais j'ai été moi-même un mensonge. Père m'a renié lorsque j'ai su la vérité sur mes origines. Et la seule personne qui souhaitait me voir encore en vie est morte. La voix de Loki était devenue plus douce, et traînait avec elle une sorte d'émotivité qu'Hannah ne savait pas définir.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Il disait cela même si il était intimement persuadé qu'Hannah était sincère.

-Je dois vous posez une autre question.

-Allez donc, puisque nous parlons.

-Pouvons nous compter sur vous si une menace venue de là-haut nous surprend? Si Thanos venait un jour à essayer de se venger? L'agent eight était très sérieuse, et après tout c'est le but de ce pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Asgard, en apprendre plus sur le Dieu aux aspirations plus vraiment machiavéliques.

-Avant de vous retrouver, avant d'arriver à vous, il voudra me retrouver moi. Et vous ne serai pas les premiers au courant de sa venue. Il y avait comme une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment navré, mais ce n'est pas contre vous bien sur. Une réponse à ma question? Il fallait toujours qu'elle insiste!

-Oui, ma réponse est oui Midgardienne, j'ai créé ce fléau, je l'arrêterai, si mon frère combattra à mes côtés. Le moment ce fait proche vous devez vous en douter. Mais je n'aurai moi même pas confiance de me faire confiance, et ne prenez pas cela comme de l'ironie.

Hannah ferma les yeux.


	4. On appelle cela mieux se connaître

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, l'univers, les décors, les trucs en tout genre sont à MARVEL. Sauf le personnage d'Hannah et l'intrigue.

**Auteur:** Skye084

**Titre:** Un simple interrogatoire au pays des Divins.  
**Titre chapitre:** On appelle cela mieux se connaître.

* * *

Hannah se racla la gorge. Et toujours les yeux fermés, elle recommenca à parler.

-Vous ne dormez jamais? C'était peut-être une question stupide mais elle était là depuis aproximativement une heure, le soleil c'était couché il y avait longtemps de cela et Loki ne l'avait pas intimé de partir. Et il n'avait pas une once de cernes sur la peau de son visage blafard.

-Le sommeil m'importe peu et ne me sert guère. Et vous midgardienne? Loki n'avait pas eu pareil conversation depuis bien longtemps, et à son énotement il appréciait ces moments à discuter, à apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un.

-Bah, je dors comme n'importe qui, quand je m'assoupie devant la télé par exemple je vais dormir ou je m'endors devant, en fait ça dépends. Loki remarquait qu'elle parlait d'un ton très décontracté et désinvolte ce qui le fit sourire.

-La télé, votre fameuse boîte magique. A cette remarque Hannah pouffa mais Loki n'en tenis compte et continua. Pourtant vous avez les yeux fermés si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui, mais parce que je réfléchie! Et elle ouvrit du fait de la remarque de Loki subitement ses yeux. Mais non, elle n'étais pas fatiguée.

-A quoi?

-Je me demande pourquoi êtes-vous toujours debout, êtes-vous réelement sincère ou si vous vous jouez encore de moi, et pourquoi votre attitude a telle subitement changée. Ce à quoi Hannah pensait était en résumé à Loki.

Loki se gratta le cuire chevelu, s'assis sur sa méridienne et regarda Hannah, la bouche entre ouverte.

-Etre sincère ou non avec vous n'a aucune importance. En réalité, le Dieu avait cherché une explication valable à sa sincérité mais il ne voulait pas avouer que c'était parce qu'il se sentait seul.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, dites, je peux vous poser n'importe quelle question? Hannah avait encore ce réflexe idiot de gamin qui demande la permission de poser une question comme il le ferait avec ses parents. Loki la regarda les yeux ronds et lui fit un signe de continuer. Cette seule personne qui ne "voulait pas votre mort", qui est-ce? elle avait essayé d'etre toujours respectueuse dans ses questions mais elle était vraiment trop curieuse pour ne pas poser celle-ci.

Loki déglutit difficilement.

-Ma mère. Il avait dit ça d'un air très résigné. Ecoutez, être sincère avec vous à de l'importance à mes yeux, Mère m'avait dit qu'un vrai roi devait admettre ses erreurs, alors en prenant compte de la situation vous êtes un moyen de me racheter, vous êtes ma rédemption. Vous êtes humaine. Je doute qu'un jour, Asgard me laisse être roi. Mais je regrette de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Ses paroles étaient sombres, et venaient à elle comme si le vent les emportait dans un inaudible murmure. Hannah voulait détendre cette atmosphère devenu pesante et comme à présent ils parlaient plutôt bien ensemble pensa-t-elle, elle se lança.

-Vous êtes froid? Enfin, je veux dire comme vous êtes un géant des glace, est-ce que votre température corporelle et plus faible que la moyenne? Sa question se fit sur un ton peu sûre, cette humaine amusait vraiment Loki.

-Je n'ai pas la faculté de me, disons, transformer en Jotun si je ne suis pas contacte avec l'un d'entre eux ou avec un artefacte leur appartenant comme le Coffre des Anciens Hivers.

-Vous le faites exprès de ne pas répondre à mes questions directement?

Pour seule réponse Loki se leva, alla en direction de l'humaine et lui relevit la manche de son bras droit. Hannah se sentit frissoner. Il était froid, d'un froid hivernal mais doux, pas du genre à filer des engelures ou à faire une hypothermie. La poigne qu'il avait refermé sur son avant bras n'était pas violente mais se voulait apaisante. Quand à Loki cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, ou qui que ce soit. Sa peau à elle était douce, agréable, délicate et il huma l'odeur de l'humaine qui dégagait une frageance florale et fruité. Ce moment, pour Hanna et Loki parut une éternité.

-Vous l'avez votre réponse, non? Un sourire presque amicale se dessina sur son visage puis il partit se rassoir.

-A question réthorique, réponse postive!

Hannah ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait que ce moment privilégié dure une éternité de peur que le Dieu se braque à nouveau le lendemain.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contacte physique avec quelqu'un. Avez-vous déjà vu un Dieu avoir la peau qui se hérisse de peur ? Et bien maintenant oui. Loki buta dans son esprit, il avait employé le mot peur, son frisson redoubla.

-Je suppose que vous allez rester "moisir" ici pour un bout de temps... C'est sûrement le pire des châtiments qu'il puisse être.

-La liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie. Vous devez le sovoir. Alors être ici ou bien ailleurs, cela n'a aucune conséquence réele. Sa voix lasse en disait long sur le jugement qu'il portait sur cette torture qu'il devrai subir, pour longtemps encore.

Hannah se leva et avança vers la tablette où reposaient des livres. Elle caressa doucement la couvert du livre du haut de la pile. Ca couverture était verte, en cuir, et des enluminures d'orées d'arabesques la mettaient en valeur.

-Ma mère me les avaient envoyés. Elle sursauta, elle avait été tellement concentrée dans sa contemplation que la voix de Loki la surpris. C'est un livre sur les nombreux usages de la magie.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié vous êtes magicien enfin je sais pas vraiment comment vous appelez ça dans votre monde.

-Un magicien. Dit-il d'un air plus qu'amusé. Regardez.

Loki se leva, se place derrière Hannah, embrassant le dos de la jeune femme de tout son corps et il commença à feuilleter les pages de l'ancien manuscrit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta et lu l'incantation dans son esprit, une flamme d'un vert sombre apparu à creux de sa main droite. Hannah était subjugée, et cette flamme se reflétait dans ses yeux chocolats. Puis petit à petit la flemme s'estopa pour laisser progressivement place à un petit talisman d' or ravissant avec une chaîne elle aussi de couleur or.

-C'est un talisman celtique, le pentagramme de Brisingamen. Loki se recula et Hannah lui fit face.

-Et c'est? Dit-elle sur un ton mi-bête.

-Dans votre monde il y a longtemps de cela, renommés pour la beauté de leur artisanat et l'habileté de leur sorcellerie, les anciens Celtes ont conçu de nombreux et efficaces porte-bonheurs. Ces talisman puissants détiennent la clef de la transformation magique et sont réputés conférer à ceux qui les portent les bénéfices décrits. Celui-ci est sois disant forgé par les esprits de la terre et donné à la déesse Viking Freyja par Odin le père de Thor, ce pentagramme est censé conférer à ceux qui le porte la Beauté et le Charme irrésistibles. Bien sur comme nous le savons tous, les légendes de sont qu'à moitié vraie. Son sourire trop grand pour son visage avait encore pris le dessus.

-Et vous venez de faire ça avec votre magie? Hannah était franchement étonnée.

-Oui, mais vous savez je peux également faire un cuire un roti avec.

Hannah rit innocemment et le Dieu s'avança vers elle , lui dégaga ses cheveux de l'arrière de son crâne et lui mis le collier en or autour du cou.

-Ne vous en faites dans votre cas la dernière partie de la légende accompagnant ce talisman est bien vrai.

Stop! Il l'avait complimenté, et Hannah ne se sentait pas franchement manipulée ou peut être bien que ce truc qu'elle portait maintenant autour de cou allait l'ensorcelé. Enfin qu'importe c'était une délicate attention venant d'un meurtrier et ce colier était slendide.


End file.
